Strong emotions
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: Kagome leaves to go back home, and Inuyasha can't go through the well. She goes off the High School, and starts to miss him greatly. Pg 13 just in case.
1. Leaving

Hi Everyone!!! This is my first Inuyasha Story, and I don't know much about it, so please help me out!!!  
  
Chapter one Leaving  
  
"Kagome, you can't go." Inuyasha said looking away.  
  
"I have to, I don't have a choice. I have a life on the other side," Kagome said closing her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo left me, you can't now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in surprise, and looked at him.  
  
He took a deep breath, and turned to her.  
  
"Kagome, I..I.." He began. "I love you."  
  
She looked into his dark eyes. Tears flowed down her red cheeks; she shook her head slowly and started to back away.  
  
"You can't. I can't stay here, I have to leave." She said, turned, and ran to the well. Inuyasha stood there, as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Kagome ran looking down at the ground. She passed the trees. When she was halfway to the well, Shippo popped out.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
She didn't stop though. She just kept on running. Shippo ran the other way to Inuyasha.  
  
When he got there, he found Inuyasha in a large tree looked out over the plains. He yelled from the bottom.  
  
"Kagome is leaving! What should we do?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there?" Shippo asked. "You have to go get her!"  
  
"She's gone, I can't make her stay." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
"Back to her home, away from here."  
  
"But the Jewel Shards..." Shippo started. Inuyasha turned around in fury.  
  
"I don't care about the jewel shards! I don't use her! She's more than that to me!" He shouted.  
  
Shippo blinked his eyes twice.  
  
"Then why are you letting her get away?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled. What was I thinking! Shippo is right. He started running as fast as he could to the well.  
  
By now, the well was in site. Kagome ran to it, and jumped up to the ledge. She took a deep breath and jumped in. As she fell she herd Inuyasha.  
  
"No! Kagome!" He yelled.  
  
But she was gone. 


	2. Trouble

Hi Everyone!!!!!! I can get anonymous reviews so, review!  
  
Chapter 2- Trouble  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well but hit an invisible barrier.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shippo ran over to him. "What happened?"  
  
"I can't get through!" He shouted. Then there was a small light beside the well. Kikyo appeared there.  
  
"Inuyasha," She coaxed, "I put that barrier there so you couldn't go to the human world."  
  
"Kikyo...I don't understand, you're alive!" Inuyasha said surprised.  
  
"Yes, but this only lasted for a day. However I know how to become fully alive." Kikyo said gently.  
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You have to kill Kagome, then I'll be alive fully."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't do that Kikyo."  
  
Then Kikyo bent down and kissed him. Her hair blew past him.  
  
When she let go she stood up. "I'll let you through the well, if you get rid of her."  
  
"But, Kikyo..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"I want to be with you again." She said, and Inuyasha fell down the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. He was in Tokyo now. He carefully climbed the wall.  
  
'I can't kill Kagome. I need to talk to her.'  
  
He peeked over the edge. He was inside the small shrine. He opened the doors and took in the site. Then he suddenly remembered he was a demon, and went back in the shrine.  
  
"I'll have to go when it's dark." He said to himself and sat down next to the well.  
  
Kagome sat in her room writing in her diary. She looked out the window, the sun was setting. Beautiful golden rays shot across the land as she watched it descend. She closed her diary and put it on her desk. Then, she picked up a small pouch. She kept one of the shards. Inuyasha had the rest. Tomorrow was her first day of High School. She sat back down on the bed an examined the crystal. Then she fell asleep.  
  
At 1:00am, Inuyasha left the shrine. He then realized that he didn't know where Kagome was. Then he sensed her, and went in the direction. He walked slowly, careful not to be seen by any humans. He finally was led up to a large house. One of the windows was opened. He jumped up to it and looked inside. Kagome was laying one the bed, with the shard in her hand. He went into the room and walked over to the bed. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow' he thought and slept next to her bed on the ground.  
  
Please review!!! I hope you like it! 


End file.
